


Evidence of Things Unseen

by Stakebait



Series: Strange Bedfellows: Being the Unlikely Adventures of a Vampire and a Slayer [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stakebait/pseuds/Stakebait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's chip is out, the word is out, and Buffy has to decide who she trusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of Things Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Keren, but it won't let me say so because she doesn't have an AO3 account. (I do have her permission to post). Script format.

Previously, on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

Buffy: Hold this. (She hands Spike her purse)

One of the muggers runs towards her, attempting to intercept her purse  
on the way to Spike, but he is grabbed by Buffy who throws him into the  
alley, and crashing into a pile of garbage cans. The next mugger pulls  
a knife and heads towards Buffy as well, but is quickly stopped when she  
grabs his wrist and twists. The bones snap, and the knife clatters uselessly  
to the ground. The third mugger, deciding Buffy isnt the best one  
to take on, rushes Spike and attempts to grab the purse from him. Spike  
backhands the man without thinking, sending him crashing into the wall.  
Spike then realizes what has happened, and puts his hand to his head with  
a questioning look on his face.

Spike: Um...Slayer?

Buffy: (having knocked her opponent unconscious, takes Spikes hand  
and gazes into his eyes) Lets go home.

***

Angel: Buffy?

Buffy: Angel? (Is a bit thrown for a minute, but continues in good spirits)  
Whats up?

Angel: Spikes chip is out.

***

Angel: If you need me to help...

Buffy: (softly) No. I think its best if I do this alone.

Angel: You cant trust him.

Buffy: (crying silently) I know. (She hangs up the phone.)

***

At Giles apartment, the phone rings, jarring Giles from a nice  
glass of whiskey and a large leather-bound tome. He goes to the desk and  
picks up the phone.

Giles: (listens and then grimaces) Hello Travers.

*************************************************************

Buffy is still huddled on the floor, silent tears pouring down her face;  
the cordless phone still clutched in her hand. After a few moments, she  
sniffs, gathers her resolve and exits her home, with an intent look on  
her face. As the door closes behind her, the forgotten phone on the kitchen  
floor begins to ring. After a few rings, the machine picks up the call.  


Giles: Buffy, are you there?

***

A bit later, at Spike's crypt, Buffy enters, and quietly shuts the door  
behind her. Spike's back is to her, as he is cleaning up the shattered  
ruins of his abode. Buffy stares at her surroundings, and tries to hold  
back the flow of tears.

Spike: (his back still to Buffy) Come in quiet this time, did you? I've  
really got to get some sort of anti-demon alarm for when I go away. Everything's  
thrashed. (Annoyed, he throws the snapped antenna to his TV across the  
room) Hope you weren't coming over for movie night. (He finally turns  
around and notices the look on her face, and softens noticeably) What's  
wrong luv?

Buffy: Don't call me that.

Spike: (gives her an extremely hurt and surprised look) What?

Buffy: (more forcefully) Don't call me that. You lied to me.

Spike: (takes a moment as he scrolls through all his past transgressions  
in his head) I did? When?

Buffy: About the chip.

Spike: I tried to tell you.

Buffy: Obviously not hard enough. How did you get them to do it for you?  


Spike: (withering glance) I proofread depositions in my spare time. Get  
real, Slayer.

Buffy: Tell me you didn't plan this.

Spike: I didn't plan this!

Buffy: How can I believe you?

Spike: Use your bloody brain for once! I didn't even know about these  
sodding lawyers until they interrupted a perfectly good fight with Angel.  


Buffy: Wouldn't you say the exact same thing if you'd planned it?

Spike: If I HAD planned it, it certainly wouldn't include a bloody grueling  
day locked in a cage with Poofy McPoof, Mayor of Pooftown.

Buffy: Leave Angel out of this.

Spike: That's what I'm sayin'! If it were up to me, I would have!

Buffy: How many Spike?

Spike: (derailed by the change of topic) How many what?

Buffy: How many people have you killed? (Her voice catches on the last  
word, and the tears begin to flow down her cheeks.)

Spike: (Thrown for a minute) Pet, it was over one hundred years, if I  
had stopped to put notches on my belt, I wouldn't have a belt left. Ask  
your Watcher, he's got the unauthorized biography of William the Bloody  
on his bookshelf.

Buffy: (sighs) Since the chip came out?

Spike: That's easy - none.

Buffy: None?

Spike: (Goes over, takes her by the shoulders, looks her in the eyes  
and tilts his head to the left as he says gently) I didn't even know until  
I accidentally backhanded one of those muggers.

Buffy: (teary-eyed) Why didn't you tell me?

Spike: (earnestly) You said 'let's go home.'

Buffy: Huh?

Spike: I opened my mouth to tell you, and you said 'let's go home.' Just  
got so bloody happy, everything else went out of my head...

Buffy: (small surprised voice) Oh.

Spike: (stares into her eyes and says softly) I would never hurt you.  


Buffy: I know. (Shakes her head, and disengages herself from his enchanting  
gaze, while pulling free of his grip) That's not so useful Spike, 'cause  
I'm probably the only person on this planet who can kick your butt. What  
about everybody else?

Spike: (angry) What the hell? You might give me a little credit. The  
chip never made me fight for you, luv. And the shit you paid me wasn't  
why either.

Buffy: Why did you then?

Spike: Are you off your rocker?

Buffy: Apparently. I trusted you.

Spike: What do you want from me? (Picks up a fallen candle on the coffin  
and hurls it into the wall where it breaks into pieces) 'Cause I'm giving  
you everything I got here, and you treat it like its garbage! (He kicks  
angrily at a pile of broken open and empty bloodbags)

Buffy: That's not an answer. What about everyone else?

Spike: I don't know what to tell you. You won't believe anything I say  
anyway, so why bother?

Buffy: Tell me the truth.

Spike: (frustrated and growling) The truth is I just fucking got home;  
I'm jet lagged, I'm starving, everything I had is shot to hell (he stares  
daggers at her) I don't know. You might let a bloke sleep on it. And how  
did you find out so bloody quick anyway? Did you get a 'while you were  
out' memo?

Buffy: Angel called.

Spike; Ah, and he's always in the know. Asses and elbows, same difference  
to him.

Buffy: He was right, wasn't he?

Spike: S'pose so. Gahh! (He yells in frustration and picks up yet another  
candle and hurls it at the door)

Buffy: He told me not to trust you.

Spike: Maybe you should try not trusting him.

Buffy pulls her arm back, and punches him square in the nose. Spike falls  
to the floor, skidding a bit on his back, and looks up at her, more angry  
than she has ever seen him.

Spike: (menacingly) Get out.

Buffy: If you even think of hurting anyone I'll kill you myself...

Spike: (yelling) Get out of my house!

Buffy turns and stalks out, making sure the crypt door is shut behind  
her before she bursts into tears and runs for home.

***

Not too long after, Buffy enters the Magic Shop, and almost walks straight  
into Giles who is standing by the door.

Buffy: Giles, I got your message. You said I should come here right away  
so, oh... (She looks up and notices the occupants of the room) Hi Watchers.  


The research table is occupied by the whole of the Scooby gang, as well  
as three men in suits, one of them the infamous Mr. Travers.

Travers: Miss Summers.

Buffy: (mirthless laugh) Ha. If I knew you were coming, I'd have baked  
a cake.

Travers: Have a seat Miss Summers, we have much to discuss.

Buffy: (attempting a light-hearted tone that does not match the look  
in her eyes) Not another hellgod I hope?

Travers: No, this is something a little closer to home. We want you to  
kill William the Bloody.

Buffy: (poleaxed) Huh? Why?

Travers: I should think that would be quite clear. He is a vampire. You  
are the Slayer.

Buffy: One of two!

Travers: Ah yes, Faith. Was your little conversation helpful?

Buffy: I guess.

Willow: But, we don't kill Spike. Spike has a chip. (She fails to notice  
Buffy's face crumple in a near sob, and then school itself rock hard)  
It would be like killing a toothless dog.

Xander: He's not short on teeth, Will.

Willow: But he can't use them!

Tara: H-he's not hurting anyone..a-and he helps us.

Travers: I think we are beyond that now. Allow us to demonstrate. Mr.  
Wallace?

He gestures to the dark haired man to his left. The lights are turned  
down by the third Watcher as Wallace starts up a projector.

Xander: You brought slides?

Buffy: Giles, what's going on?

Giles: (taking a seat) Actually, I was going to ask you the same question.  
(Buffy, looking stunned and worried, sinks down into an empty chair)

Wallace boots up PowerPoint, and the first image is projected on the  
wall. It is a still shot of Spike and Dawn in the Watcher safe house in  
Aylesbury, going through the contents of suitcases.

Anya: They're going through my things! Those are my things, I bought  
them!

Xander: So that's how...

Travers: (ignoring the comments) Corrupting minors, hardly helping.

Buffy: (angry) You were spying on us in that house?

Travers: Standard procedure. It's a safehouse. Naturally we have security  
cameras.

The second slide comes up; displaying an image of Buffy seated on her  
bed at the safehouse, staring at a picture of young Spike in a sailor  
suit. Buffy ducks her head, awaiting the unwanted questions.

Xander: Ok, who's Popeye?

Travers: That is a picture of William the Bloody as a mortal.

Xander: Ha! Call me Zorro! Never gonna live this down, Sailor Moon!

Buffy: I don't see...

She is cut off, as the third slide appears, an image of Spike wrapping  
her hands with bandages, also at the safehouse.

Travers: Early warning signs of an inappropriate attachment.

Tara: They're bandages, that's not bad.

The image is immediately replaced by three bullet points with boldly  
written words.

* Corrupting minors

* Focusing on previous and now nonexistent humanity

* Inappropriate attachment

Willow: (unable to contain herself) But you just said that!

Buffy: (stands up, annoyed) So you came all the way here to show me what  
I did months ago. Thanks, but I knew that, I was there!

Travers: Please take your seat, Miss Summers. We are not done.

Buffy: (muttering) Of course not.

The fourth slide appears, a close-up of Buffy giving Spike a large smacking  
kiss on the lips in the dark interior of the Mars Bar.

Buffy: (nervously) I was really drunk. And...you have security cameras  
in the Mars Bar? Is it a front or something? (Attempting to divert them)  
'Cause you know, they just missed the ghost entirely.

Giles: Ghost?

Buffy and Travers simultaneously: Star alignment. (They glare at one  
another.)

The slide is once again replaced, this time with an image of Buffy decking  
Spike, also at the Mars Bar.

Buffy: (pointing to the fuzzy image of a man behind Spike) Oh, there's  
the ghost.

Xander: (heaves a sigh of relief) Now thats the Buffy we know and  
love.

The picture is once again replaced by the ridiculous bullet points.

* Punch = Correct

* Kiss = Incorrect

* Stake = Optimal

Buffy: (raises one eyebrow) Does this seem a bit juvenile to anyone else?  
Who put this together anyway?

Wallace: We've hired a firm of management consultants to update our procedures.  


Buffy: Ah.

Giles: (muttering) Of course you did. Couldn't have done that 40 years  
ago, or 400...

He is cut off by the next slide. A still of Buffy straddling Spike atop  
their bed at the Soho Grand. Although both are fully clothed, the image  
causes a silence to fall over the room.

Willow: (sounding unsure) Buffy?

Buffy: (very incensed and embarrassed) How did you get this?

Travers: All will be explained in time.

Buffy: No, all will be explained RIGHT NOW. If I'm on trial, I want to  
know where the evidence came from.

Travers: Very well. (He presses a button, and a still image of everyone  
in the room in their current positions appears on the screen.)

Travers: The Eye of Exu.

Buffy immediately yanks the amulet over her head, holds it up in front  
of her face and regards it in disgust, before throwing it down on the  
table.

Tara: What?

Willow: (whispers to Tara) The amulet Buffy went to get from New York.  
(Tara nods)

Buffy: You sent me to New York so I could pick up a hidden camera, so  
you could spy on me going to New York. Rude much?

Travers: Oh, it does detect demons.

Buffy: (full of resentment) I already knew where Spike was, thanks.

Travers: Obviously. (Xander has a coughing fit, and Anya pounds him hard  
on the back) But it was necessary. If I can continue?

Buffy: Can I stop you?

Travers smiles, and motions for Wallace to continue.

The next image is Buffy mid-bounce on top of a newly awoken Spike, covered  
in shopping bags.

Anya: (laughs) Did you bring me back a present?

Buffy: Yeah, actually I... don't think that's the point right now.

The eighth slide appears, a nighttime photo of Buffy getting a piggyback  
ride from Spike on the Coney Island beach.

Tara: (unable to stop herself) Awwww.... I mean...ohhh...for shame.

The bullet points appear again, and this time, no elaboration is needed.  


*Inappropriate relationship

*Inappropriate relationship

*Inappropriate relationship

The next slide appears immediately. It is Buffy throwing a fuzzy image  
of Nikki across a subway, while Spike looks up from the floor.

Buffy: It was a ghost.

Travers: It was the ghost of a Slayer.

Buffy: (more vehemently) It was a ghost.

Travers: But had it been a human, would you have acted any differently?  


Buffy has no reply, and the next scene appears. Buffy is lying across  
Spike's bare chest on the hotel bed in her pajamas, talking on the phone.  


Xander groans.

Travers: (still, amazingly, in a businesslike tone) Not only consorting  
with a vampire, but consorting with a vampire while speaking with a Watcher.  
Egregious, don't you think?

The final slide appears on the wall with a click. It is the worst one  
yet. Buffy is asleep in the hotel bed; the cover pulled down enough to  
show the side of her naked breast. Spike lays behind her, arm draped over  
her waist, he too sans clothing. Xander is unable to stop himself from  
staring openmouthed at the semi-nude Buffy, and is elbowed in the gut  
by a very peeved Anya. Giles, as expected, takes off his glasses and begins  
to clean them.

Travers: (gestures for the image to be left up on the screen, and addresses  
the group) So you see our dilemma.

Buffy: (Angry and scared) All I see are a bunch of perverted old men  
who can't think of anything better to do than spy on my private life and  
embarrass me in front of my friends.

Travers: Miss Summers, if you are shamed by your actions, perhaps you  
should not have undertaken them.

Buffy: You have naked pictures of me. And you showed my friends. And  
Giles!

Giles: Twice.

Buffy: Twice! Ashamed of Spike or not, you had no right to do this!

Wallace: We not only had a right, we had a responsibility. The entire  
purpose of our organization is to watch the Slayer, and ensure that she  
does not stray from her appointed role.

Travers: Be thankful we left out the bathroom scene.

Giles: Oh good lord.

Buffy turns beet red, whether in anger or mortification is unclear.

Travers: It is clear that this vampire is no longer merely a nuisance  
and a distraction. He has become a menace.

Buffy flinches, wondering if they know about the chip as well.

Travers: He has corrupted both your judgement and your devotion to duty.  
He has warped your priorities...

Xander: Among other things.

Travers:...He is a dangerous weakness, and as such, he cannot be tolerated.  


Buffy: So you want me to kill him.

Willow: Well, couldn't she just break up with him or something? Not that  
they're dating...

Buffy: (steely tone) This is my decision to make, not one for the committee.  


Travers: That's where you're wrong. You have no choice in this.

Buffy: What? Are you gonna run me by remote control? You can't make me  
do anything, let alone kill him. Haven't we been through this?

Travers: The situations are entirely different. One was a (a bit uncomfortable)  
legitimate disagreement about the exercise of your responsibilities. This  
is a clear-cut abandonment of them. Slayers have been re-educated for  
less.

Buffy: (desperate, and bordering on pleading) But I haven't abandoned  
my responsibilities. I patrol every night. Spike helps. Giles, tell them.  


Giles: I already have. I also told them you gave up training with me  
months ago in favor of the vampire.

Buffy: (aghast and about to cry at Giles' betrayal) So now what?

Travers: Now we go to his crypt and you stake him.

Buffy: No! Now? No!

Travers: It wasn't a question. (He starts to leave)

Buffy: Wait! Where are you going? What good is it gonna do if I won't  
kill him? Are you gonna beat up the furniture, 'cause someone beat you  
to it.

Travers: We know.

The Watchers gather up their things and exit the shop. Buffy hesitates,  
but follows shortly, not sure if she is going to ensure that the Watchers  
don't hurt Spike, or worse, that Spike does not eat the Watchers. Her  
friends trail her; all of them still stunned.

***

Buffy returns to Spike's crypt for the second time that day with her  
unlikely entourage. The Watches bust open the door and flood in, large  
crosses held up in front of them, but to no avail as Spike seems to have  
vacated the premises. The Watchers proceed to fan out across the top floor,  
scouring it for signs of Spike, and making an even bigger mess than before.  


Xander: Do you really think he's hiding under the sofa cushions?

Anya: (gives him an encouraging pat on the shoulder) He wouldn't fit  
in there honey.

The Watchers finally discover the door to the lower levels of the crypt,  
but as they start to open it, Buffy darts in front, hopping down the ladder  
ahead of them to make sure Spike isn't lurking in wait. Everyone descends,  
and again, no Spike.

Buffy: (musters up enough resolve not to sound upset, though anyone looking  
at her face in the dim light would know otherwise) Well, looks like Spike's  
flown the coop.

Xander: (accusatory) What? You guys have another vacation planned?

Buffy pointedly ignores him.

Willow: Where d'you think he went?

Travers: I say we ask Miss Summers here.

Buffy: Me? How would I know?

Tara: Well, you seem to see more of him than the rest of us...I mean  
talk to him...

Buffy: What? Do you think I warned him off? I didn't even know you were  
here!

Travers: (disbelieving) Be that as it may, we now have a dangerous and  
unpredictable vampire on the loose.

Tara: But he's chipped. (Again, Buffy flinches)

Travers: I am well aware of that, however, there are many more ways that  
an experienced evildoer can wreak havoc than mere personal combat.

Xander: (mutters) Maybe he can secondhand smoke them to death.

Travers: (Points to Wallace) You, grab Nelson and Pinkerton, fan out  
and search the graveyards. You (pointing to his other companion) grab  
Smyth and check his usual haunts. What are his usual haunts?

Giles: Willy's and 7-11.

Travers: (startled) 7-11?

Giles: Cigarettes?

Buffy: (grudgingly) Check the YMCA.

Travers gives an even more startled look.

Giles: What, he's joined the men's basketball league?

Buffy: Showers.

Giles: Ah.

Travers: Rupert, you're with me. (He ignores the gathering of scoobies  
completely) Miss Summers, you will wait here and report back to us if  
he returns.

Not waiting for the answer that Buffy does not give, he turns and exits,  
a reluctant Giles at his heels. Tara and Anya linger by the door as Willow  
and Xander stand staring at Buffy, unsure of what to do. Willow surreptitiously  
waves Tara out and makes her way over to Buffy, who is staring blankly  
at the floor.

Xander: You're sleeping with Spike! And you didn't tell us!

Buffy remains silent and staring.

Xander: Did you forget what happened with the last vampire?

Buffy still doesn't answer, but sinks down onto the torn-apart loveseat,  
arms wrapped around her middle.

Willow: (looks between her two friends) Xander...

Xander: It's disgusting! It's like...bestiality. (Buffy's head jerks  
up, her eyes blazing with anger) He doesn't even have a soul; he's a THING.  
The thing you're supposed to kill.

Willow: Xander! Not. Now.

Xander: (walks over to Willow and says quietly as Buffy huddles in on  
herself again) Well then when? Somebody has to tell her.

Willow. Not now, can't you see she's upset?

Xander: Well so am I!

Willow: This is not about you.

Xander: Maybe it should be. (Willow gives him a look, but he continues,  
undaunted) We're supposed to be her best friends, this isn't even our  
fight, and she didn't trust us enough to warn us. (He stomps out with  
Anya in tow)

Willow watches him leave, sighs, and sits down next to Buffy.

Buffy: (quietly, as she stares at the floor) You might as well go home.  


Willow: Got nothing better to do. The Watchers didn't give me any homework.  


Buffy: (almost inaudible) He's gone. And he's not coming back.

Willow: You can't know that.

Buffy: I shouldve known.

Willow: How?

Buffy: They always do.

Willow: But why would he just go? He didn't know about this...did he?  


Buffy: (tears start rolling down her cheeks) No.

Willow: What happened?

Buffy: We had a fight.

Willow: But you seemed happy in the (gulp) slide show. And that was yesterday.  


Buffy: Angel called this morning.

Willow surveys the wrecked crypt as she waits for Buffy to continue.  


Buffy: He heard from those lawyers.

Willow: The ones who grabbed him and Spike?

Buffy nods.

Willow: Did they really take out Spike's liver?

Buffy: (chokes out the words through her tears) His chip.

Willow: (aghast) Oh.

Buffy breaks down into uncontrollable tears.

Willow: (horrified) Did you stake him?

Buffy: (sobbing) No, I couldn't! It's all my fault.

Willow: Oh Buffy, no... You couldn't have..I mean, nobody expects...  


Buffy: Travers does.

Willow: Travers is a big poopie head.

Buffy: True, but not the point. He's right, Spike is dangerous, and he  
doesn't even know about the chip...apparently. I had the amulet on when  
we were fighting. Maybe the photos didn't come back from the lab yet.  


Willow: Unless he's really good at lip reading, I get the feeling the  
Eye doesn't get sound. (Tries to lighten the mood) Otherwise it'd be called  
the Eyes and Ears of Exu.

Buffy: What am I gonna do? (Starts to break down again)

Willow: Tell them the truth.

Buffy: They'll kill him!

Willow: Well, Xander might try...

Buffy: The Council.

Willow: Look, I don't know about the Council. Talk to Giles. And you  
have to tell our friends.

Buffy gives a resigned nod and gets up to leave the crypt. On her way  
across the floor, the heel of her boot crunches on something, and she  
bends down to pick up a cracked videocassette. She looks at the Chinese  
characters on the spine, obviously one of the Kung-Fu "studying"  
films she and Spike have watched together, and her face crumples again  
as she begins to cry once more in big heaving gasps. Willow gets off the  
couch, and gathers her friend in her arms.

***

Spike's De Soto pulls up to a roadside bar, somewhere near the desert.  
The music blaring from his car cuts off abruptly, and the door opens,  
depositing several liquor bottles onto the ground. Spike steps out, lights  
up a cigarette and looks at the sizzling neon sign above the establishment  
in front of him. He crushes a passing lizard under his heel, reducing  
it to a bloody smear on the gravel, as he stalks towards the entrance.  


***

Meanwhile, at the Magic Shop, Xander, Anya, Tara and Giles are gathered  
around the research table talking when Buffy and Willow enter the shop.  
The room falls suddenly silent as the group regards the newcomers. Willow  
gives Buffy's hand a reassuring squeeze before heading over to the gang  
and taking a seat.

Buffy: (having used up all her tears for the night, speaks in an in a  
no-nonsense, facts-only voice) Giles, where are the Watchers?

Giles: Travers just left, apparently they have a possible lead as to  
Spike's whereabouts.

Buffy: (looks worried for a moment, then back to determined) Listen up  
guys. Spike's chip is out. I found out this morning. We fought, he left.  
Any questions?

All at once:

Xander: Why isn't he dead yet?

Tara: Has he hurt anyone?

Anya: How did it happen?

Giles: Why didn't you tell us?

Buffy: (answering Giles) Watcher invasion.

Giles: All the more reason.

Buffy: (to Giles) I need time. This is my problem and my decision, not  
theirs.

Xander: Hello? Not just your problem. The last time you needed time to  
make a decision, someone died and it wasn't you.

Giles: That's enough. Buffy, come with me, the rest of you, wait here.  
(He leads her back into the training room, which is still filled with  
inventory boxes, shuts the door, and immediately turns to her.) You made  
a fool out of me!

Buffy: (small voice) What?

Giles: (angry) I have been defending you all this time and you didn't  
even have the courtesy to tell me!

Buffy: I just found out this morning.

Giles: (coldly) I wasn't referring to the chip.

Buffy: (even smaller voice) Oh. Giles I...

Giles: How could you take such a stupid risk again? I could condone an  
act of compassion, however impulsive, but I cannot condone this! (Softer)  
I never blamed you for your reluctance to kill Angel. You had no way of  
knowing, when youdeveloped feelings for him, what would be the result.  
But this time you did.

Buffy: It's totally different! Being with me didn't short out the chip!  
How could I possibly know a bunch of lawyers would pull it out of his  
head?

Giles: The details don't matter. You could have known, you damn well  
should have known! A computer is obsolete in four years, how long did  
you think the chip would last? Vampires are immortal, batteries are not.  
If you let yourself believe we would never have to deal with this, you're  
living in a fantasy world.

Buffy: (starting to cry) I hoped it wouldn't. I can't do this again Giles,  
I can't!

Giles: (somewhat softened) I know it's hard. Buffy, I'm sorry, but it  
doesn't change your duty. Now that Spike is no longer harmless, you have  
to find him. You have to stop him.

Buffy: You mean kill him.

Giles: (sighs) Yes. You are the Slayer. You can't let any emotional involvement  
you might have cloud your judgement. This is precisely why I wish you  
had not allowed yourself to take up with another vampire. I only want  
to spare you pain.

Buffy: Don't let my emotional involvement cloud your judgement  
either. (She picks up a dagger that is lying on the gymnast's horse and  
begins to fiddle with it.) Spike left Sunnydale how many times before,  
all in one piece, way before he got the chip? Not to mention Dru. You  
didn't send me haring off to Brazil then, why should now be any different?  
He's gone.

Giles: And what about the Council?

Buffy: They don't need to know. They spent a hundred years not actively  
hunting down William the Bloody. They can spend another hundred doing  
the same.

Giles: You can't expect me to believe you don't care about the people  
he might murder.

Buffy: (looks up and meets Giles' eyes with her tear-reddened ones) I  
care.

Giles: Then how can you live with it?

Buffy: Because I can't live with the alternative.

***

Buffy exits the training room, followed by Giles, and walks in on a discussion  
in progress.

Anya: But I think...

Willow: Buffy?

Buffy is making a beeline for the door, and Xander hops up and grabs  
her by the arm.

Xander: Have you made your (sneers) decision?

Buffy: (yanks her arm out of his grasp) Yes. (She walks out, slamming  
the door behind her, the bell overhead crashes to the floor with the force.)  


Willow: Giles, what happened?

Giles: (Sits down, takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes tiredly) She's  
chosen to let him go.

Xander: And you let her?

Willow: Xander, I think she really cares about him.

Xander: Great. And I really care about not being dead. Have everyone's  
brains suddenly fallen out of their heads? Spike's chip is out!

Xander looks at Anya sitting in front of him and notices that her jaw  
has hit the floor. He turns to see Travers and Co. who have entered the  
shop, and swallows hard.

***

The next afternoon at the Summers' home, Buffy is curled up in her bead,  
covers over her head, when Joyce comes in.

Joyce: Mr. Giles called.

Buffy: (muffled from under the covers) Did you tell him I was sleeping?  


Joyce: Yes, but I don't think he believed me. It's three in the afternoon,  
Buffy.

Buffy: I had a really long night.

Joyce: (pulls the blanket off of Buffy's face, folds it under her chin  
and smoothes it) Willow and Xander called too.

Buffy: (pouty) Tell them I'm dead.

Joyce: (sits on the bed) You didn't eat your breakfast (she motions to  
an untouched tray on the bedside table). Do you want to talk?

Buffy: Never again.

Joyce: (gives her a "mom" smile) Well tough. I'm your mother  
and you are going to tell me what's wrong.

Buffy: (tears begin to well up again) Spike's gone.

Joyce: Oh honey, did you two have a fight?

Buffy: (sniffling) He came with me to New York, and we went to Coney  
Island, and there were ghosts, but he said I should have a cultural experience  
(Joyce smiles) and I did, just like you said. But then Angel called and  
his chip's out and then the Council came and they want me to kill him  
and I can't. (Starts to cry again) And everyone's mad at me.

Joyce: (gathers her daughter into her arms and strokes her hair soothingly)  
Oh baby, shhhh. It'll be ok.

Buffy: No it won't! I can't do this again. (Sobs)

Joyce: And no one can make you.

Buffy: (looks up, utterly flabbergasted, and sniffs) What?

Joyce: No one can make you. I raised my girls to be strong and independent  
women who make their own decisions and don't give in to peer pressure.  


Buffy: I thought you thought he was dangerous.

Joyce: That was a long time ago. I've seen him take care of you and I've  
seen him take care of your sister. Even before he had the chip, he was  
always a very pleasant, well-spoken boy. The chip didn't make him do those  
things, I don't see why we should assume losing it would make him stop.  
I was always taught to give people the benefit of the doubt.

Buffy: But what if we're wrong?

Joyce: You can worry about that if it happens.

Buffy: (obviously a bit comforted for the first time in hours) But I  
won't know when it happens. He's gone. (Starts too get teary again) Doesn't  
that mean he's already made his choice?

Joyce: Sweetie, he's probably somewhere himself, hiding with the covers  
over his head.

Buffy: (gives a small laugh) Surrounded by thousands of bottles of alcohol.  


Joyce: Buffy, I don't know how involved you are with William (Buffy raises  
an eyebrow at the name) but I do know he takes these things very seriously.  
He was very upset when things didn't work out between him and that Drusilla.  


Buffy: (holds up a hand) We don't talk about Drusilla.

Joyce: (smiles) I'm just saying he doesn't give up easily, and I don't  
think you should either. Now get up, wash your face and come downstairs.  
Everything will look better once you've had something to eat.

Buffy: It'll be hard to eat with Dawn staring daggers at me. She'll think  
it's my fault he left.

Joyce: Don't worry, I'll talk to your sister.

***

A couple of hours later, Buffy is curled up on the couch beneath a chenille  
throw with Dawn eating ice cream. The doorbell rings, and Dawn opens it  
to admit Xander.

Dawn: Oh hi Xander. (Takes one look at the scowl on Xander's face) Exit  
Dawn, stage left. (She scampers upstairs, pausing at the top to eavesdrop.)  


Xander sits down next to Buffy.

Buffy: Hi.

Xander: Hi. (He looks visibly deflated upon seeing the state that Buffy  
is in.)

Buffy: Spike's not dead yet if you're wondering. I don't even know where  
he is.

Xander: I can see you're looking real hard. Hoping to spot him on the  
news?

Buffy: (gives him an angry glare) Look, if you just came here to lecture  
me, you can forget it.

Xander: No, I can't. And I don't want to. Buffy, you lied to us, and  
you put us all at risk. You don't just get to decide you're too tired  
for the conversation!

Buffy: I didn't lie! I didn't tell you and this is the reason why. Spike's  
chip is out and oh hey, look! You're still alive!

Xander: Maybe he likes to drag his fun out.

Buffy: Please, this is Spike, not Angel. Since when did Spike drag anything  
out?

Xander: (trying to hang onto his anger) I thought we were friends.

Buffy: We are friends, though you seem to have lost your handbook somewhere.  
Do you even care that this hurts me?

Xander: Of course I do, I just can't believe that you'd let it. I mean  
not in the sense that you should be a Vulcan...it's like the opposite  
of the boy who cried wolf, it's the girl who cried sheep.

Buffy: That makes no sense, Xander.

Xander: Look, you touched the hot stove once, and you got burned, and  
you set fire to the whole kitchen and we were all really sorry. And we  
rushed you to the hospital and everything. And then you did it again.  
And now you're doing it again...again. And it's not like I'm pro-burning-Buffy-with-no-eyebrows;  
it's just that stoves are hot, so stop touching them!

Buffy: Ok, I'm making a citizens arrest. I'm officially taking you in  
to the metaphor police. Or is that simile? Besides, he's not here for  
me to touch him. Look, he's gone. I'm letting him go.

Xander: Yeah, well...about that...

Buffy gives him a questioning look.

Xander: The Watchers kinda overheard someone ranting about Spike not  
having a chip.

Buffy: (menacingly) Someone?

Xander: (very sincere) I didn't know they were there. Buffy, you know  
how I feel about Spike, but I didn't mean to go behind your back. I wouldn't  
do that!

Buffy: I know. (Sighs) Great. Well, he's long gone, there's only so much  
they can do. Hopefully they'll just yell at me some more and go home.  


Xander: Are you gonna be ok?

Buffy: I don't know... but I think I need to be alone now.

Xander: (stands up heavily) Ok. Just call me if you need me. (He  
exits)

***

Hours later, Buffy is still on the couch, her half eaten bowl of ice  
cream a pool of goo. She stares blankly at the TV in the dark room, not  
really watching the late late movie, when there is a knock on the door.  
Buffy disentangles herself from the blanket and opens it to Spike. They  
stare at each other, neither saying a word.


End file.
